With You
by talikoloryoongi
Summary: Bagi Yoongi dan Jimin, momen sekecil apapun sangatlah berarti dan berharga. Dengan rasa cinta yang tumbuh setiap harinya mereka percaya. Bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya. Kumpulan drabble YoonMin with seme!Yoongi uke!Jimin.


Diruang tengah dorm Bangtan, terdapat 2 orang lelaki sedang tertidur. Beralaskan bantal seadanya tidak membuat mereka merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Mengapa mereka tidak istirahat saja dikamar mereka? Hm, tampaknya mereka berdua malas untuk sekedar berjalan ke ruang tidur yang lebih nyaman.

Jimin dan Yoongi. Yup! 2 personil Boy Grup Korea Selatan ini sedang teramat sangat kelelahan seusai tampil di salah satu acara musik terkenal. Untung saja mereka sudah mengganti pakaian sebelum pulang ke dorm.

Jimin tampak memberenggut ketika sinar matahari menyapa wajah manisnya. Menyerinyit sebentar tatkala matanya menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Ternyata mereka tidur tanpa menggunakan selimut. ' _Pantas saja hangatnya berbeda_ ,' Jimin tersenyum. Dia menggapai-gapai handphonenya untuk melihat waktu. Ternyata sudah beranjak siang.

"Hyung," Jimin memanggil Yoongi pelan. Tidak mendapat respon, Jimin kembali memanggil pemuda dihadapannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung~"

"eunggh." Yoongi merasa tidurnya terganggu. Membuka matanya pelan dan disambut oleh cengiran lebar kekasihnya ini. "Apa sih Chim. Biarkan aku tidur." Jimin cemberut.

"Andwae!"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan teramat berat diatas tubuhnya. Ternyata Jimin secara cepat menindih Yoongi lalu memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Hyuuungg~" Dengungan tidak jelas Jimin sangat menggangggu tidur Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi membuka cepat matanya.

"Aish," Tampaknya ini membuat Yoongi sedikit kesal. Bukannya memarahi Jimin, Yoongi mengelus-elus rambut Jimin dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah bangun sayang." Mendengar itu, Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Morning!" si pendek mengecup bibir yang lelaki yang ditindihnya.

"Hm. Bangunkan para manusia laknat itu. kita punya jadwal yang sangat melelahkan untuk hari ini Chim. Sesudah itu kau lekaskah mandi."

"Ayay Sir!" Jimin pun langsung bangun dari tubuh sang kekasih lalu berlari menuju kamar para member untuk membangunkan mereka.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan terkekeh,

"Dasar."

Siangnya, para member tengah bersiap untuk menuju suatu acara di stasiun tv lokal. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba Manajer Bangtan masuk kedalam dorm dan memberitahukan bahwa jadwal mereka untuk hari ini dan esok diliburkan. Katanya Bang PD melihat gurat kelelahan dari anak-anaknya itu menggugah hati nuraninya untuk memberi mereka istirahat. Dan bersorak-sorailah mereka atas liburan yang jarang sekali mereka cicipi.

Dalam menyambut hari libur mereka, para member ada yang merencanakan suatu perjalanan yang mengasyikan dan ada juga yang bermalas-malasan atau tidur di dorm untuk mengisi tenaga yang terkuras setiap harinya.

Jimin mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk disebelah Yoongi yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headset. Yoongi pun menoleh dan melepaskan sebelah headset yang tersambung dari handphonenya lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tadi Jungkook dan Taehyung pamit untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan hyung," Adunya.

"Lalu?" Jawaban Yoongi barusan membuat Jimin cemberut. "Ish! Ayo kita juga jalan-jalan hyuung. Aku bosan di dorm terus. Lagi pula itung-itung melepas penat. Ya Hyung ya?"

"Tidak Chim. Aku lelah hanya untuk sekedar berjalan kedepan kawasan dorm kita." Tukas Yoongi.

"Baiklah." Jimin menghela nafas kecewa. "Lain kali saja ya honey," Timpal Yoongi sambil membelai rambut halus Jimin.

"Um," Jimin agak tersipu mendengar Yoongi menyebutnya dengan sebutan sayang.

Kekasihnya itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang lembut dan penyayang. Hanya saja itu ditunjukkan kepada Jimin seorang yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Ketika didepan member lain, Yoongi sering kali bersikap acuh, galak dan serampangan. Tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan Jimin, sikapnya berubah. Jimin pun berhasil menjungkir balikkan dunia yang dingin milik Min Yoongi.

Yoongi memasukkan sebelah headsetnya ke telinga Jimin dan membawa kepala kekasihnya ke pundak agar Jimin merasa nyaman. Jimin sih terima-terima saja. Malah terlihat suka ketika Jimin tersenyum senang akan kelakuan Hyungnya.

Kebetulan lagu yang terputar adalah lagu kesukaan Jimin. Jimin mengusel-uselkan kepalanya dipundak Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu mengusap-usap kembali sesekali menciumi rambut halus Jimin.

Tidak perlu berkeliling dunia untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan. Tidak perlu memberi sebongkah berlian untuk mendapat rasa cinta dari pasangan yang sangat dicintai. Bagi Yoongi dan Jimin, momen sekecil apapun sangatlah berarti dan berharga. Dengan rasa cinta yang tumbuh setiap harinya mereka percaya. Bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Rasa cintaku lebih besar Chim, lebih besar."


End file.
